


A Single Man

by kinginspanx



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinginspanx/pseuds/kinginspanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fan art gift for Raythrill for Merlahad Secret Santa 2015. He asked for angst romance and a crying Merlin, so this was what I thought of. It's the moment when Merlin went to Kentucky to pick up Harry's body, visualised in A Single Man style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Man




End file.
